pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''The Care Bears Family'' planned to be made by 6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *True Heart Bear - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Noble Heart Horse - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Love a Lot Bear - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Wish Bear - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Cheer Bear - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Friend Bear - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Share Bear - Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Birthday Bear - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Champ Bear - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Secret Bear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Harmony Bear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Polite Panda - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Perfect Panda - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Mr. Small (The Mr. Men Show) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Loyal Heart Dog - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Playful Heart Monkey - Stan the Cymbals (Oscar's Orchestra) *Proud Heart Cat - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Alvin - Buster Carmichael (Rugrats) *Sarah and Sally - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Gay - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bob the Swamp Monster - Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) *Cubot - Robot Butler Rollo (The New Fred and Barney Show: The Butler Did it... and Did it Better) *Adam - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Dr. Fright - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Charles - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Sour Sam - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Amber - Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) *Dale - Clyde Donovan (South Park) Episodes # Care a Lot's Birthday # Billy Dog's Three Wishes # The Great Race # Home Sweet Homeless # Lost at Sea/The Sleeping Giant # The Big Star Round-Up # The Camp Out/I, Robot Heart # Bravest of the Brave # The Long Lost Care Bears # Chip's Blues # Grandma's Thanksgiving Surprise # Order on the Court/The All-Powerful Tank # The Cloud of Uncaring Gallery Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Love a Lot Bear Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Wish Bear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Funshine Bear GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Cheer Bear Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Friend Bear Leela.png|Turanga Leela as Share Bear Chip.jpg|Chip as Birthday Bear CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Champ Bear Mcgee.jpg|McGee as Bedtime Bear Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Harmony Bear Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Polite Panda Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Perfect Panda Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Brave Heart Lion Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bright Heart Raccoon Mr-small-the-mr-men-show-85.7.jpg|Mr. Small as Cozy Heart Penguin Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Gentle Heart Lamb Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Loyal Heart Dog Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Proud Heart Cat Lynn Loud.jpg|Lynn Loud as Swift Heart Rabbit Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Gay Jumba.jpg|Jumba as Bob the Swamp Monster Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Adam Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Fight Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Sour Sam Category:Care Bears Seasons Category:Seasons Category:6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Seasons Category:6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1